


Fever Pitch

by RcA



Series: Hearts On Fire [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Seunghyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Traits, Animal hybrids, Cat!Daesung, Dog!Seunghyun, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Male self-lubrication, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega!Daesung, Other Vaguely Implied Pairings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex Toys, maybe there's some plot idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RcA/pseuds/RcA
Summary: Seunghyun's evening plans catch fire when a call from Daesung cranks up the heat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write heatfic, y'all. It was only supposed to be about 4k words in length. To say it got grossly out of hand is an understatement. This began as strictly ABO but before I knew it they'd become animal hybrids too... because I do love me some animal hybrids. The result is kind of a hot mess. This is like some weird combination of Plug & Play, Nesting Instinct, and One of My Kind. Enjoy?
> 
> Takes place during Big Bang's most recent comeback, late 2016 - early 2017, although some details about the guys' whereabouts have been fudged for the sake of convenience.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a fictional work based on the public personas of real people, over whom I make no claim and to whom I mean no harm. Just having a little fun with them.
> 
>  
> 
> _fever pitch: a state of extreme excitement or activity, or very strong emotion_  
> 

 

 

 

Seunghyun relaxes into the seat of one of his favorite recliner chairs-- of his vast collection he could never choose just one-- and admires the Seoul skyline as seen from his 10th floor penthouse suite. No matter how many nights he spends in this exact spot, gazing out across the city streets and skyscrapers, Seoul is a spectacle that never grows old. Leisurely, he sips at his glass of vintage red poured just moments ago and scoffs at the impossible thought that he could ever tire of it. He loves this city. This city loves him.

He has about an hour to kill before he's set to meet his sister for a long overdue dinner date. She's been on his case for weeks, pleading with him for a few hours of his time to meet up and try out that swanky new sushi restaurant that just opened in the heart of the Gangnam district. When her kind appeals had failed to move him, they'd turned to thinly veiled threats. Because they don't have a lot of time left before enlistment steals him away, and he doesn't see his family nearly often enough, she reasons.

Well, she isn't wrong.

With that, a date was set, reservations were made, calendars were marked-- even if Seunghyun's calendar is only of the mental variety. He's not always great at remembering dates, but _this_ date he could never forget. His dear sister would never let him live it down.

He peeks at his watch. He'll pull on something nice in short order. He cleans up well and he knows it.

On the table before him his phone lights up, its insistent buzzing rattling the table's glass top. Seunghyun frowns. Probably his sister calling to speed things along. He's not late yet, but if she's calling to remind him of their plans he might be tempted to sink a little deeper into his recliner, perhaps enjoy his wine just a little longer...

In the end curiosity wins out and he snatches up his phone. He gapes down at it when he sees who's name is splashed across the screen.

"Daesungie," Seunghyun answers without hesitation.

"Hyung!"

"This is unexpected."

"I hope I'm not bothering you," Daesung says with a breathy laugh that has a familiar heat coiling low in Seunghyun's belly. He blames it on the wine.

"Of course not. What's going on?" Seunghyun asks, pleasant surprise giving way to concern. "Are you okay?"

"Why do you think there's something wrong? I can't call you unless there's an emergency?"

"Fire, flood, earthquake... Which is it?" Seunghyun jokes. "Or maybe Seungri's invited you to try his new club again and you've given him some shit excuse for why you can't go? Need me to back you up?"

There's a stifled laugh on the other end of the line. "Clubbing would be a very bad idea right now," Daesung says cryptically.

Seunghyun grins, tips the glass in his hand and appreciates the wine sloshing lazily around the inside of it.

"Why's that?"

"It's just..." There's a heavy pause. "Are you busy tonight?"

"You _are_ looking for an excuse."

It's not just surprise that rolls over Seunghyun this time, but surprise tinged with excitement. Daesung asking him out for the night? This is highly unusual indeed. Unusual, but not unappreciated.

"Might be," Seunghyun says slowly, drawing it out as he takes a careful sip of his wine. He glances again at his watch.

" _Might_ be? You don't know?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I might need your help with something," Daesung admits in a voice that is suddenly very, very small.

Oh? Seunghyun perks up. This is new. Too often it's _him_ making the calls, groping for his phone in a wine-soaked haze, not realizing he's drunk dialed Daesung until he answers a few rings later. With the world around him turning in slow motion it feels like an eternity, the waiting. Waiting to see if Daesung will accept his call, wondering for a few long moments if they'll connect.

Worrying about what he'll do if they don't.

But then they do. Daesung picks up with a sweet "Hyung?" and Seunghyun latches on to the sound of his voice like it's a lifeline. The tone varies, but his sincerity is constant. Sometimes the greeting is clear and bright, delighted to hear from him. Sometimes it's peppered with curiosity, shot through with concern. Sometimes it's raspy and thick, riddled with yawns that warp his words until Seunghyun can barely understand him, and if he was a better, stronger man he would tell Daesung to _go back to sleep, it's not important, sorry to bother you._

But he doesn't. He keeps him on the line as he uncorks and pours out his soul, the wine lending him the liquid courage to share with Daesung his suffering, the strange, overbearing sense of sadness that he sometimes just can't shake. It flows out of him and into Daesung, the outpouring of emotion sprinkled with sentimental sweet nothings, _I love you_ 's and _I'll miss you_ 's and _Thank you for listening, it means more to me than you know..._

...and through it all Daesung stays. He stays.

What matters isn't so much how Daesung answers-- it's that he always does. Daesung may be solitary by nature but he's never hard to reach, is only a phone call or text message away. Youngbae, Jiyong, Seungri-- they don't call him reliable for nothing. So what if Daesung is the only one among them who can't swim. Seunghyun reaches for him when he feels like he's drowning.

Daesung is there to anchor him when he fears he'll drift away, the churning emotion inside his head too much and the air around him too little, slowly suffocating him. Then Daesung shows up at his door with that buoyant smile of his to lift Seunghyun's spirit, and from the moment he crosses his threshold Seunghyun's troubles begin to evaporate, his worries easing until there's room again to breathe.

"Help? With what?" Seunghyun perks up, his itch to return the favor making the tall, furred ears atop his head stand at attention. Like most hybrids, his animal set is more for expression and little else; hearing comes through his smaller human ears.

Daesung is always there for him, an ever-present pillar of support in times of need. What could he possibly need from him?

"It's just..." There's a faint sound, a soft mewl like he's hurting.

_Pain?_ His head clears in an instant. "What's wrong?"

"This is embarrassing," Daesung blurts out, and if Seunghyun wasn't interested before, now he's dying to know what's got Daesung so flustered.

"You can tell me," Seunghyun says a moment later, realizing belatedly that he's set his glass down and is quite literally on the edge of his seat, crouched in waiting.

_I tell you so much. Probably too much_ , he thinks through a twinge of guilt. _What can't you tell me?_

"It's my heat," Daesung eventually says, bringing Seunghyun's roaming thoughts to a screeching halt. "It started early."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Seunghyun reaches for his glass again, his mouth suddenly as dry as the wine.

"That's..." He fights down that little flicker of hope, holds it at bay just long enough to say, "Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?"

"Yeah, I am," Daesung laughs, and Seunghyun crosses his legs at the way his voice has dropped, low and husky and impossibly sexy. He imagines he feels the puff of air through the phone, crossing the miles between them and fanning out over his ear.

"I'm asking you to come over tonight-- if you're not already busy, I mean," Daesung rushes to add.

"You need help with your heat."

"Yes."

"Right away?" Seunghyun checks his watch yet again. "Now?"

"If you can. I need someone here. Soon. As soon as possible?" he says in a tight voice, one laced with pain and, more importantly, _hope_.

Seems Seunghyun's not the only one daring to hope.

"Am I the first person you called?"

"...Yes."

And just like that he feels one hundred percent sober again, as if he'd had not a drop to drink, the glass in his hand and half-empty bottle on the table no more than figments of his imagination.

"I'm honored," he says like the ridiculous person he is, but fuck it, it's the truth. Why shouldn't he say what he feels?

Daesung holds back too much. Someone's gotta make up for that. Might as well be him.

" _Hyung_ ," Daesung whines at him-- actually fucking _whines--_ and that big, delighted grin stretching across Seunghyun's face? Nothing he can do about that. This is a side of Daesung he so rarely gets to see.

"I am!" Seunghyun says, laughing. It's been so long since-- when was the last time they did this, anyway? Daesung used to call on him all the time when his quarterly heat set in. It's an issue that rarely comes up so last-minute like this. Daesung is healthy and fit, his body's schedule routine enough, allowing for arrangements to be made in advance by text message or through their LINE group chat. But every once in awhile his heat seems to sneak up on him and he resorts to calling up his bandmates one by one, frantic.

To Seunghyun it's unsettling to see Daesung, normally so calm and collected, losing his shit over something so basic as needing to be bred. Unsettling, yet once all is said and done... so satisfying. Because as the sole omega of the group, he has special needs, needs that Seunghyun and the others are more than happy to meet. After all, an invitation to join Daesung for his heat is a promise of a very good time. They'd be crazy to turn him down.

Unless other obligations keep them away.

_Shit_ , Seunghyun thinks. His sister is expecting him. Is he really going to bail on her like this, on such short notice?

"Look, I hate to ask you if you've got plans already," Daesung says, pulling him back. "Sure you're not busy? I can call one of the others. I mean, Youngbae is in Italy and Jiyong is in Paris, but... maybe Seungri..."

" _No_ ," Seunghyun is quick to stop him. Maybe a little too quick. His ears go flat against his head and he blames it on his inner alpha, the spike of jealousy that stabs through him at the thought of giving Daesung up to any one of the others. Especially when _he_ was approached first.

"No?"

"Let me do it. Let me--"

Daesung wants _him_ . Daesung specifically asked for _him_.

"I'll be there," Seunghyun swears, his mind made up.

His sister can wait. Well... wait more. Already he feels like scum at just the thought of canceling on her less than an hour before they're set to meet up, but this is... He can't miss this. He and his sister can reschedule. He can deal with the fallout.

Daesung can't reschedule. He might be able to wait, he isn't sure, but-- can Seunghyun? Can he really sit through dinner with his sister, ignoring the awkward boner lurking just under his dinner napkin? He wouldn't be able to look her in the eye. She'd know something was up. It sounds like a nightmare waiting to happen.

No, Daesung _needs_ him. And now that Seunghyun knows this, his need to be there for him is just as pressing. He wouldn't miss it for all the dinner dates in the world-- this chance to give Daesung what he requires and what he, himself, wants.

"Thanks, hyung," Daesung answers with such profound relief that Seunghyun knows he's made the right decision. He sets down his glass and stands, abandoning the lazy comfort of his favorite chair for the promise of--

Oh god. Heat sex. It's going to be a long night. A long, exhausting, _punishing_ night.

He can't wait.

Daesung will push him hard with every round, will test the limits of his stamina starting the second Seunghyun steps through his front door. He knows by now what to expect from Daesung when the heat takes over; it transforms him, his cool melting away in a rare display of unchecked desire. Captive to his own insatiable lust. Begging to be _fucked_.

Seunghyun closes his eyes and draws in a deep, measured breath. Whatever Daesung asks of him tonight, he's up to the task. He's ready.

"When should I leave?" With his phone wedged between ear and shoulder, he shuffles into the kitchen with wine glass and bottle in hand.

"Soon as you can?"

"That bad, huh?"

A silky-smooth moan slithers across the line and Seunghyun nearly meets the floor, the sudden rush of blood south leaving him lightheaded. When he comes back to himself he's leaning against the countertop, hard as a rock inside the confines of his too-tight jeans. Zero to sixty in two seconds flat.

At least he managed to set the wine down first.

"Daesung. You can't just--" He laughs a little to cover just how out of breath he is. _Chokes_ is more like it. "You can't just do that. Give a guy a little warning, will ya?" Does he even realize how fucking deadly his voice is?

" _Hurry_ , hyung."

Seunghyun scoops up his glass off the counter and throws back the rest of its contents.

That's not how wine is meant to be enjoyed but fuck it, he needed that. The bottle hits the countertop with a clang, the wine inside sloshing gracelessly.

"Now you're just doing it on purpose," he accuses. "Think of your hyung's heart."

"Your heart is fine," Daesung says. "It better be. It's got a long, hard night ahead of it. Can't have you passing out on me." He croons into the phone, "Or should I say _in_ me?"

" _Fuck_."

"That's the idea." Seunghyun can see the shit-eating grin on him, an expression Daesung so rarely wears, but when he does... Seunghyun knows he's going to suffer.

And he'll love every sweet second of it.

"You sassy little--" Seunghyun seethes, arousal mixing with a kind of indignant rage. Daesung-- sweet, meek Daesung-- only ever pokes him like this when he gets like... Well, like this. Still miles between them and he's so turned on he can barely see straight.

He growls into the phone, the monstrous sound clawing its way up and out too fast to contain.

"I'm gonna _fuck the shit_ out of you when I get there."

" _I'm waiting_."

"You better be fucking ready for it," he snarls viciously, ears and tail as erect as his cock straining against the zip of his jeans.

"I've _been_ ready. You have no idea how badly I--" Daesung moans again and Seunghyun sees red. "What's taking you so long? Don't tell me you're still at home."

"I'm calling my driver," he bites out. It's half past seven. Rush hour traffic shouldn't be too bad this late in the evening. He hopes.

"Can't you just send a text? Stay on the line with me."

Seunghyun barks out a laugh. "Who are you and what have you done with Daesung?" Daesung, begging him to stay? It's like he's talking to a stranger.

Daesung answers with a laugh of his own, wild and uncontrolled.

"Oh!" he adds, "Bring those condoms of yours. The kind for knots? Pretty sure I'm all out."

Seunghyun swallows hard. "Okay." His fingers fumble with his phone, tapping out a text to his driver that he hopes doesn't sound anywhere near as frenzied as he feels.

"There's a little place down the street that has them I think, but..."

"No. Just... stay where you are." In Daesung's current state, going out for more is not an option. He'd attract every alpha in a mile radius the moment he steps out.

The thought of strangers-- _rival males_ , says the alpha in him-- pawing at Daesung's door sends Seunghyun's possessive streak into overdrive, instinct alighting in him and insisting that right now he is _vulnerable_ , he needs to be _protected_. The heat makes everyone a little crazy, omegas and alphas alike. At the height of it Daesung can hardly be expected to control himself. The same goes for any alpha who crosses paths with him. He and the rest of his kind aren't savages, Seunghyun knows this, but when an omega in heat is involved, to say their latent animal instinct is hard to hide would be a severe understatement.

No, going out is not an option. Home is the safest place for him.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going anywhere right now," Daesung says, well aware of the risk. "Although if you don't get here soon _I_ might have to come to _you_."

"Stay home, Daesung. _Stay_."

And oh, the irony of him, a dog hybrid, commanding a cat hybrid like Daesung to _stay_. Like any proper cat, Daesung is going to do what he wants.

"Don't worry. I will."

"Knew you still had some sense in you," Seunghyun says. And it's a good thing too, because Daesung is slowly robbing him of all his.

He's halfway to his room, scores of paintings hung with care whizzing past him in a blur. He doesn't see them, doesn't see anything but Daesung, as clear in his mind's eye as if he was there with him. It's a sight he's seen often enough by now to have memorized, right down to the last detail.

He's sprawled on his back on the bed, hands working between his legs with a steady focus. On the sheets beside him his long, thin tail quivers, the cat-like ears atop his head twisting back in concentration as he touches himself. Making sure he's prepped and ready for Seunghyun’s arrival.

_Not that he'll need much prepping_ , Seunghyun thinks hotly. What need is there to warm him up when his body is on fire already?

"Have you left _yet?_ "

"Soon, I'm just--" Seunghyun is darting into his closet, tearing a clean shirt off its hanger and a fresh pair of pants from a dresser drawer.

He'll be staying the night. Possibly longer. A change of clothes might be nice.

_You probably won't even leave the house_ , a tiny voice points out, not unreasonably. _What's the point?_

It hits him then, that he's a short car ride away from a night of mind-blowing marathon sex with the man he loves more than--

He stops cold. Stares down at the shirt and pants he's holding in a white-knuckled grip.

_Love?_

Must be his alpha speaking. He hasn't even caught a whiff of pheromones yet and already he's making declarations of love?

_It's nothing he hasn't heard before_ , that little voice reminds him, and Seunghyun doesn't argue with it. His reputation for wearing his heart on his sleeve is well-documented among the five of them. Daesung probably won't even bat an eye if he lets slip a few tray _I love you_ 's throughout the night.

Throughout their early years together Daesung had handled his quarterly problem by squirreling himself away in his room, preferring to spend his heats alone and dealing with his body's pesky needs in private. But the pheromones had been inescapable; no filters or fragrances could mask the truth of what Daesung had going on behind that closed door of his.

His scent had permeated the dorm the five of them shared, an enticing mix of spice and sex that with a single whiff reached in and activated something primal in all of them. Something inescapable.

It soon became clear that ignoring that potent cocktail of desire from their resident omega was simply outside of their abilities as alphas. Seunghyun recalls spending his days away to avoid doing something he might regret, only returning after dark for yet another failed attempt at grabbing some sleep.

Jiyong had been particularly upset when shortly after Big Bang's formation Daesung had presented as an omega. Upset, though not especially surprised, Seunghyun had noticed. He suspects Jiyong at least had seen it coming, Daesung's gentle, unassuming disposition giving him away well before the arrival of his first heat, long overdue.

So Jiyong had pitched a fit, sure, but no one had been more dismayed than Daesung. It had introduced a new peril to their already uncertain future as a boy band. Quick to attract interest and even quicker to conceive, it's a well-known fact that omegas don't stay childless for long-- feline types least of all.

High fertility rates and frequent, intense heats combine to make cat hybrids breeding machines.

On the verge of tears, Daesung had sworn up and down on his fledgling career as an idol that he would be the exception.

Seunghyun had stood with him then, as they all had. What options did they have? Give Daesung the boot? They couldn't. Seunghyun remembers feeling forced out of his own home. More than that, he remembers his growing resentment because of it.

_Daesung never asked for this_ , he reminded himself, trying to talk himself out of his escalating anger. Daesung didn't want the hand life had dealt him any more than the rest of them. _Don't take it out on him_ , he'd repeated bitterly, _Take it out on... on..._

On what? On who? Seunghyun didn't know. All he knew was that he didn't want to blow up at Daesung.

Then came the day the grand idea struck him that maybe, just _maybe_ , they were going about it all wrong. Daesung would never approach any of them for help, would never inconvenience them over such a personal matter.

But enough was enough. Daesung's dedication to managing his own affairs was admirable, but soon his next heat was fast approaching. As his hyung, Seunghyun thought the time had come to take matters into his own hands.

"You're barking up the wrong tree," Jiyong had warned him, which Seunghyun had stubbornly ignored.

Because the next time he awoke to that inviting scent just beginning to make its way through the dorm, turning his thoughts to pulp and his dick to _solid rock_ beneath the cotton of the sweatpants he slept in, he'd acted. He'd lurched out of bed and found Daesung scurrying from the kitchen to the safety of his room, balancing an armful of snacks to get him through his self-imposed isolation. Had squared his shoulders and followed that scent trail right back to that tail.

Daesung hadn't kicked him out.

To his surprise, Youngbae hadn't even seemed to mind his forced relocation for a few nights.

" _You lucky dog_ ," he'd whispered as they passed each other in the kitchen late one night. But Seunghyun had barely heard him, too busy rifling through their cabinets for something quick to fill his and Daesung's empty stomachs.

He had important things to get back to, like an omega in heat tangled up in damp sheets and calling his name. Wearing it out, really. He'd been more than a little smug about it for weeks after.

"I'm glad you're having fun and all, but I hope you're being safe," Jiyong had muttered to him when Seunghyun's lopsided grin threatened to become a permanent fixture on his face.

"We're not stupid, Jiyong."

"Because if something happens..." Jiyong had continued, "If all we've worked for crashes and burns because you two couldn't keep it in your pants..."

"It won't. We're careful," Seunghyun had shot back, his stupid, silly grin faltering for the first time. And then had promptly dashed to the nearest convenience store to pocket a box of condoms for canine-type alphas with knots. Because Seunghyun really wanted to try that next time-- believing it hadn't been a one-time thing-- and that meant wearing the right kind of rubber.

His faith had paid off.

Because to his delight, there had been a next time. And then another. And before Seunghyun knew it Daesung was coming to him, plotting out the expected course of his upcoming heats and doing what he could to ensure their arrangement didn't conflict with their busy schedules.

As far as Seunghyun was concerned, it had been a win-win. He'd felt like the luckiest man alive... until his acting career took off and kept him away for months at a time. One by one the others had found their way into Daesung's bed in his stead.

The rest? History.

A laugh right in his ear, too real to be a memory, brings him swiftly back to the present.

"You're packing a change of clothes, aren't you?"

"You know me." Seunghyun grins sheepishly, shoves the clothes he'd grabbed into a gym bag that hasn't seen the light of day in longer than he can remember.

Daesung makes a sound of frustration. It's followed by a muffled thump, like he's just fallen onto a soft surface.

_Like that bed you were imagining earlier_ , Seunghyun's mind supplies.

"Why bother?" Daesung groans. "We're not gonna be wearing clothes while we--"

Seunghyun's phone chimes. He gives it a passing glance.

"Driver's here. Gotta go."

"Get here soon," Daesung sighs into the phone provocatively-- knowing full well what it does to him, the tease. "But drive safe. Don't pressure your driver to be reckless, I know how you get. I need you here in one piece."

Seunghyun can't resist. "You sure there isn't just one piece of me you need?"

"One piece more than the rest, yeah, but-- hyung, I want _all_ of you," Daesung barely manages around bubbling laughter.

Seunghyun grins, not caring how dopey he must look. _Good to know_.

"Seriously though, Little Seunghyun gets VIP treatment tonight. Be sure to bring him."

" _Little Seunghyun?_ " Seunghyun splutters. "I hope you're asking for my dick and not Seungri."

"I'll let you figure that one out."

"Yeah, whatever," Seunghyun folds. Then, because apparently he isn't done running his mouth yet, "I take offense at that, by the way. Everyone knows I'm Big Seunghyun."

Daesung sighs.

" _All_ of me is Big Seunghyun."

"I know."

"And that includes my--"

"Okay, hyung."

"And what about you?" Two can play at this game. "Can't wait to play with _D-kun_ again. It's been so long."

"Oh no." Seunghyun savors the dawning horror his voice. "No, D-kun is off-limits."

"Your dick is off-limits?"

Daesung groans in defeat, long and loud, "Definitely not. D-kun, my mascot, is off-limits!"

"Why?"

"You'll ruin it."

Seunghyun snorts. What's to ruin? Like people aren't already thinking about Daesung's dick every time they hear the name _D-kun_. D this, D that. He's got quite the theme going. It's no wonder Japan eats him up.

"It'll be fine," he says dismissively.

"Leave him alone."

"Don't tell me it's never crossed your mind."

"Of course it has. I just choose not to look at it that way," Daesung says, his words coming faster the longer he talks, and Seunghyun is reminded of how passionate he is about his solo fanbase-- and how fiercely he protects them.

"D-un is _pure_ ," he continues, "D-kun brings smiles and laughter to anyone who needs it. He's there to make everyone's day a little brighter."

"D-kun is a tiny hand with a giant, swollen thumb, topped off with a face," Seunghyun says blandly.

"It's supposed to be me. You know that," Daesung says morosely.

"Whatever you say." His driver comes to mind suddenly, still waiting on him. "I've really gotta go though. You just sit tight."

All he gets in reply is a suspicious silence. He has to check his phone to make sure Daesung didn't hang up.

"Daesung? I'm hanging up," he announces. "See you soon."

And he almost does just that, lowering his phone and hovering his finger over the 'end call' icon.

Of course, that's when he hears it. Heavy, labored breathing.

"Are you--"

Daesung's breath hitches. "Maybe you can just-- stay on the line while I--"

Seunghyun jams his knuckles against his mouth to keep from sinking to the floor and rubbing one out right then and there.

Maybe he _should_. To take the edge off. It might help him last longer when he finally gets there and gets inside him. The way things are going, he's afraid he'll only disappoint.

"No way," Seunghyun groans, in actual fucking _pain_ as he leans into the doorframe and pours every last ounce of his willpower into resisting. "I need to go _now_ , remember? I can't be on the phone with you while you..."

He swallows hard, refusing the thought. He would only embarrass himself in the end. His driver doesn't need to see that.

Plus he really, really wants to save it for Daesung.

Daesung lets loose a sound so sorrowful that it leaves Seunghyun stunned. Struck by lightning.

"Remind me again which of us is the dog," he bites out, nails digging into the doorframe. "Because that sounded an awful lot like _whining_ to me."

"Okay, okay," Daesung's rising voice giving away his growing hysteria. "I'll let you go, but please, _please_ hurry. I needed you here an hour ago."

"It hasn't been that long," Seunghyun says without thinking. He checks watch to confirm.

Oh shit, _his sister_. He still needs to--

"You sure?" Daesung goes quiet suddenly and Seunghyun guesses he's checking the time on his phone. "Oh, damn. You're right."

The heat sometimes makes Daesung feel like he's losing his mind, Seunghyun knows this. It wreaks havoc on his sense of time, warps his perception of-- well, everything. All his senses go a little haywire when fever sets in.

"I'm so fucked," Daesung declares, sounding dazed, "and you're not even here yet."

Seunghyun purses his lips. His grip on his phone turns _crushing_ and for a moment he worries he might break the damn thing.

"Be there soon," he promises.

And just like that, the call ends, a quick series of notes and the lull that follows indicating that Daesung has saved him the agony of hanging up. Seunghyun takes a deep breath in an effort to center himself. Then he takes another.

And just for good measure, one more.

He can do this. He can keep it in his pants long enough to climb into a car, suffer through a short ride across town, and stumble the distance from the curb to Daesung's door like the civilized, grown man he is. He will not give in to his baser instincts like some animal.

Seunghyun careens back into the kitchen, his tail knocking painfully against the wall as he rounds a corner too fast, and snatches an unopened bottle of red from his sizable stash. He and Daesung have a long-standing tradition of swapping bottles as gifts when one comes to visit-- one plays host, the other provides the wine.

They don't always end up drinking them together, but that's okay. Daesung's booze of choice these days is wine, and his taste is getting better with time. Seunghyun likes to think he's had a little something to do with that.

He's pulling the door open and has one foot over the threshold when he remembers: _shit_ , _condoms_. He rushes back inside, pitches into his bedroom, and rummages through his nightstand drawer, patience shrinking by the second when he doesn't find what he seeks.

Finally, his fingers close around a box. He frowns down at it, eyes scanning the label. This isn't...

_Fuck it_. He scoops out a great big handful of the little square packets and shoves them haphazardly down the front pocket of jeans that are still too damn tight.

Then he's out the door, on his way-- on a mission-- knowing he must look as flustered as he feels, patting down his ears and hair and clothing in the elevator all the way down to where the car awaits him just outside the lobby.

He's a hot mess already and the real fun hasn't even started.

_I'm coming for you, Daesung_ , he thinks, because above it all-- past the familiar sights of Seoul flying by outside tinted windows, beyond the boner clumsily concealed beneath the folds of his long winter coat, over the feel of the foil packets filling his pocket, his fingertips tracing their sharp edges with an excitement he can't seem to smother-- and really, why would he want to? One thing holds true. Just like the first time, and every time after that, he feels like the luckiest man in the world.

_You lucky dog_ , he hears again in Youngbae's voice, spoken to him all those years ago, as clearly as if he was in the backseat with him.

Halfway there he remembers to call his sister with some half-assed excuse in place of the truth. She takes it about as well as can be expected.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 _Pulling up now_ , Seunghyun types out with restless fingers. It keeps his hands away from where they really want to be right now. He fires off the text as soon as he's done typing it-- before he can change his mind. He stares down at the screen to avoid looking anxiously out the window for the hundredth time that evening. Soon it dims, then goes black.

So what if they're still several blocks away? It'll take time, he reasons, for the message to hit Daesung's phone. The last thing Seunghyun wants is to be left stranded on his doorstep while he waits to be noticed.

If the way their call ended earlier is any indication, Daesung could be... occupied. Seunghyun could be on that doorstep for some time.

He's opening his door before the car has come to a full stop. His toe catches on the curb on the way out, and it's only his hand on the door that saves him the embarrassment of planting his face right into the sidewalk. Not to mention the injury that would result. He waves his driver away, poker face firmly in place, and strides up the path to Daesung's house as smoothly as he can manage-- which is to say, not very smoothly at all.

Stride? More like shuffle.

A knock on the door and then he waits, the sides of his long coat pulled forward to hide his persistent, aching erection.

"Hello?" he tries, ears and tail sagging when he's met with silence. "Daesung? It's me. Did you get my text?"

The click of the lock and the turning of the knob have him jolting upright. He hadn't realized he'd been slouching until every inch of him is suddenly snapping to attention.

Yep, every last solid inch. He can't help the face he makes at the way his jeans constrict around his tortured dick. This waiting is _hell_.

The door opens, but just a crack. Through the gap Seunghyun sees a sliver of a familiar face peering out at him, a single dark eye trained on him from behind a curtain of silver hair.

"Seunghyun-hyung?"

Seunghyun opens his mouth to answer when a wall of pheromones rolls out of the house and slams into him, sending his alpha senses into overdrive. He's a hound on the verge of baying for blood. It takes every last shred of humanity in him not to beat the door down and just _force_ his way in.

"Longest car ride ever," he jokes feebly. "You gonna let me in? Or--"

Daesung throws the door open wide and snags him by the collar, hauling him inside before Seunghyun can get another word in.

" _What took you so long?_ " Daesung gasps against his lips, body colliding with his at the precise moment the door slams shut behind them, hands everywhere at once.

Seunghyun grins while Daesung kisses him, the other's powerful, _intoxicating_ scent leaving him dizzy, short of breath in the best of ways.

No point in bringing the wine. He's plenty drunk already.

"I was just kidding. I think that's the fastest I've ever made it here." The roads had been mercifully clear. Voice dropping dangerously low, he says, "Felt like forever though."

"Still too slow," Daesung says into his mouth.

He follows Daesung's lead, stroking up and down his sides with heavy hands and drinking in his shape under the soft material of the plain white robe he wears. His bag drops, the glass bottle inside hitting the floor with an audible _clank_.

Daesung pulls away just long enough to glance down at it, perky ears dyed the same shade of silver as his hair upright with interest. "You brought wine?"

"Always do, don't I?"

"Oh, hyung," Daesung says, curling into him with feline grace. "No need to get me drunk to get me hot. Not this time."

Seunghyun's arms go around him fully, pulling him as close as physically possible as he loses himself to the heat of Daesung's mouth, their bodies crushed together from chest to thigh in one hard, solid line.

He has no doubts about what, exactly, is digging into his hip so insistently.

"You make many assumptions," he draws back just long enough to say.

Daesung follows him. "Am I wrong?"

"Don't blame it on the alcohol."

"I'm not, I'm blaming you."

 _Blame whoever or whatever you need to_ , Seunghyun thinks fiercely, _as long as you keep letting me_.

He smoothes a hand down Daesung's back, his contours clearly defined even through the plush robe. It's nice and all but what he really wants is _skin_. On their way down his fingers brush over a slit in the fabric, a hole deliberately cut into the robe at the base of Daesung's spine. Normally there would be a long, furry tail slotted through it.

"Where's your tail?" he asks, dipping a finger inside and searching.

Daesung hates having his tail confined. They all do. Many of their clothes have to be modified to accommodate them, shorts and pants and underwear alike. Some designer brands offer clothing lines designed for tailed hybrids, but they're few and far between. The concept hasn't quite caught on yet, and Seunghyun can't understand why. Tails are not a novel thing. Pants tailored for tails shouldn't be either.

"Same place it always is," Daesung breathes against his lips, and in the next moment something soft brushes the underside of Seunghyun's arm, finding its way out the front of the robe. "I threw this on real quick just to answer the door," he explains.

"Door's been answered," Seunghyun points out-- and without further ado tears open the sash that holds his robe closed.

The sides fall away, and with starved eyes Seunghyun _stares_. With the flimsy barrier between them gone, he feasts on the view of Daesung's front. Where his eyes go first his hands follow, roaming over planes of smooth skin and sculpted muscle until warm palms come to rest on hips that are slim but strong. Hips that could do some serious damage if they wanted to. _Dangerous_ hips.

Daesung is proud of his hips, and for good reason. He makes rocking, rolling, swiveling, and shaking his hips look less like the dirty deed it is and more like a fine art, one he's dedicated his life to perfecting.

"Touch me, hyung," Daesung urges, utterly without shame.

"Here?" Seunghyun goes straight for the obvious, taking his cock firmly in hand, long fingers locking around the base and pulling. He's burning hot to the touch and solid as a rock, ready for action.

 _I'm here, I've got you_ , he thinks fervently.

Daesung jerks and pushes into the tunnel of his hand.

"No, not-- not there," he gasps.

Seunghyun lets his hand be guided away, back up to Daesung's hip and beyond. Daesung takes him around and back, over the soft curve of his ass.

" _Here_."

Daesung releases him, leaving him to do as he pleases.

So Seunghyun does just that. Eagerly he sends his fingers inward and _down_ , dipping into Daesung's crease, fitting them between the globes of his ass where his skin is fever-hot. No matter how many times they do this, it's his incredible _heat_ that always catches Seunghyun by surprise.

But Daesung is more than just warm, here where he covets Seunghyun's touch so very much. He's also wet.

_Oh, fuck._

Seunghyun forgets to breathe for a moment, the air punched right out of him. It's not like he wasn't expecting this, it's just-- he glides his fingers through it-- there's a lot of it, and it's _everywhere_.

It isn't lube from a bottle or tube, it's Daesung's own natural slick his body has so generously prepared for just this occasion. It doesn't matter that he's male-- omegas get wet just like women.

"You're soaking wet," Seunghyun says, awed. He bets if he got down and checked he'd find thin trails of it trickling down Daesung's thighs.

"Told you I'd been waiting, didn't I?" Daesung says into the underside of his jaw where he's sucking a mark that Seunghyun will surely be scolding him for later. At the moment he just can't bring himself to care, not when Daesung is inching his ass back like if he's stealthy enough he just might manage to coax Seunghyun's fingers inside without him noticing.

"Yeah, but this is..."

"Proof," Daesung sighs against his jaw.

The pads of his fingers find Daesung's hole and stroke over it, but he barely feels it-- the slick seeping out sends his fingers sliding too easily, everything slippery and silky smooth.

"There wouldn't be this much mess if I'd just--" He tucks his face into Seunghyun's neck as he says shyly, "I didn't call you right away."

"How long?"

"This morning. I woke up like this," Daesung admits. "Had to cancel some plans. Nothing that couldn't wait, but..."

Seunghyun gapes down at him. "I've been free all day."

"I didn't want to bother you."

Seunghyun would scold him further, but he knows how Daesung gets. The first step to persuading Daesung to do this with him more often-- like he used to-- is convincing him that he wants to. That calling on him for help is not 'bothering' him. He'll gladly go out of his way to make sure Daesung isn't stuck suffering his heats alone. He only needs to make Daesung see that.

But then-- isn't it obvious enough already?

"You shouldn't wait so long," is what he ends up saying, which he knows is about as effective as saying nothing at all.

Daesung hums in agreement. "The curse of being both an omega _and_ a cat hybrid. Most days I don't mind it, but then this happens and I just wish..."

Seunghyun feels for him. He doesn't understand what Daesung goes through every few months, not on a personal level, but he's seen Daesung in this state often enough over the years to know how it frustrates him. How the simple fact of his biology inconveniences him, sometimes at the very worst of times. Daesung doesn't talk about it much, bottles up his personal problems to keep them from spilling over into the lives of his friends.

He doesn't have to though. Talk about it, that is. His disappointment in his own inability to do much more than roll with it is crystal clear. Nothing he can do but give in, no power to refuse the demands of his own body.

After all, cats are among nature's finest breeding machines. Efficient, effective. A cat in heat will do everything in its power to be bred. As a male, had Daesung presented as an alpha this would be less of a problem for him. As an omega, however...

It must feel like a betrayal, Seunghyun thinks. The heat makes him a prisoner to desire, hostage to his own insatiable sexual appetite. Maybe one day some pharmaceutical somewhere will cook up an successful suppressant that tones down or altogether extinguishes the heat.

Until then he has Seunghyun. And Jiyong. And Youngbae, and Seungri.

He feels guilty as hell admitting it, but Seunghyun is never more grateful for his combined dog ancestry and alpha nature than when he sees Daesung, normally cool and composed and so careful with his image, crumble under the burden of his irresistible animal instinct.

Daesung continues, "I should have known this was coming when I kept, ah--" He sucks in a sharp breath when Seunghyun rubs over his hole again, adding pressure this time to make sure they _both_ feel it. "--when I kept presenting at the mall the other day."

Seunghyun nearly chokes. "Wait. What?"

"I kept dropping things. Didn't realize until the-- fourth? fifth? time I bent over to pick up whatever I'd dropped that I was essentially using it as an opportunity to show off my ass to every alpha around."

 _Shit, Daesung_ , Seunghyun thinks. It's a funny story, sure, but one with serious implications.

"I left as soon as I realized why people were staring. That it wasn't just because of who I am." Then, very quietly, "I hope there weren't any cameras around."

Seunghyun frowns. He pulls Daesung closer, jealousy warring with concern.

"That's dangerous."

"I know."

Seunghyun jumps as a hand grabs him suddenly between the legs. Not gently, he might add.

"But that's why you're here, right? To help me out?" The hand cupping him flattens and rubs hard, sending licks of flame throughout Seunghyun's hips belly.

" _Fuck_." His hand withdraws from its place between Daesung's cheeks, digs into his hip instead, needing the support.

"Ready to give me this?" Daesung croons, palming at his erection through his jeans. "Big Seunghyun?"

" _Fuck yes_ ," Seunghyun half-gasps, half-growls. "As ready as you are."

His hips roll forward as his eyes roll back, sparks of pleasure dancing up and down his spine with every excruciating touch. He doesn't need to look to know he's got his own wet spot forming, right there under Daesung's hand, granting him the most amazing agony until Seunghyun is clinging tenaciously to the last scrap of his composure.

"I think--" he nudges his hand away, and it's only then that he notices his fingers still coated in Daesung's slick, "I think if you keep that up I'm not gonna last." _And then you'll have to wait even longer_.

"Fuck me, hyung," Daesung moves in on him again but obediently keeps his hands above the waist this time. His lips leave a wet trail down the side of Seunghyun's neck as he _purrs_ , "Fuck me as fast and hard as you can, I can take it. You know I like it."

Seunghyun knows he does. The question is, can he give it? Daesung is the reason his back had been ailing him during the filming of Weekly Idol. It had gotten him out of the flexibility challenge, but at what cost?

"You're so fucking greedy," Seunghyun growls.

"I am, I am," Daesung mewls against him, "I want to feel it when I wake up tomorrow."

"Forget tomorrow, you'll be feeling it all week," Seunghyun grunts, and resigns himself to throwing out his back again.

"That better be a promise."

"Upstairs?" Seunghyun says, trying to take the reins as Daesung bucks against him.

"Too far," Daesung pants and steers him into the next room, impatient hands herding him toward his leather couch. "Right here, here is good."

Here? Seunghyun balks when he tears himself away from Daesung long enough to be rudely reminded that the front of his home is all glass windows stretching from floor to ceiling.

"Your blinds are open," he says, panicking a little. _Shit_ , they should have closed those before they locked lips. Daesung should have closed them before he even let him in.

"What?" Daesung follows his gaze, squints at the late evening sunlight streaming in. "Oh-- damn, sorry."

"We should really go upstairs I think," Seunghyun tries.

"I'll close them." Daesung starts toward the windows.

"No, Daesung--" Seunghyun catches him by the sleeve and drags him back. "Your bed? Doesn't your bed sound nice?"

"I've had to wait this long already. Now you want me to go up _stairs_?"

"Yes," Seunghyuns says, standing his ground. He has to put his foot down somewhere. His couch is lovely and-- yes, closer-- but with room to spread out Daesung's bed is infinitely better for this sort of thing.

They stare each other down, Seunghyun refusing to budge while warring emotions play out across Daesung's face.

"It's just stairs. Come on, it'll be worth it," he says. His tail gives a hopeful wag, and just like that the tension melts away.

"Once we're in that bed," Daesung murmurs, staring past him, "We won't leave it."

"No," Seunghyun confirms. "We won't."

And so they go, thundering up the stairs together, Seunghyun pulling playfully on the hem of Daesung's robe all the way to the top.

They're halfway down the hall when, without warning, Daesung spins around and slams him into the wall. In the two seconds it takes Seunghyun to shake off his shock Daesung grapples with the front of his jeans, plucking at the button and splitting the zipper and hooking fingers under the waistband--

Seunghyun _heaves_ , throws himself into Daesung and drives him back until he stumbles and falls into the opposite wall with a cry that's equal parts surprise and delight.

"You're really gonna try that with me? Right here?" Seunghyun growls, forcing his head back sharply with hands coiled in his hair. "We're so close-- _so fucking close_."

"Sorry, sorry," Daesung grits out, head flung back so far Seunghyun is left staring at the fleshy skin under his jaw, exposed and vulnerable. Seunghyun wants to close teeth around his bared throat, wants to nip at the tendons sticking out sharply, wants to see little pink marks that will fade by morning flaring up in his wake.

"Am I gonna have to fuck you like this-- right here? Against the wall? Because you're so fucking starved for it you can't even make it down the hall?"

"Yes, yes, do it," Daesung stuffs Seunghyun's hand between his legs, guides his fingers again to his hole, and Seunghyun doesn't fight it, he can't possibly. His balls are taut and heavy against Seunghyun's wrist while he examines him, prodding experimentally at that tight wrinkle of skin, testing the give of Daesung's body. He's so receptive, so slicked-up and ready for him that the slightest touch sends two fingers dipping inside before Seunghyun can stop them.

Daesung drops his hips, grinding onto his hand with a high, desperate sound.

"No--" Seunghyun rips himself away before he gets sucked in further, so deep in Daesung's _everything_ that he can't find his way back out.

"Go, _go_ ," he says, shoving Daesung the last few steps between them and his open bedroom door. As he goes, he gives him a sharp swat on the ass for good measure.

Daesung reaches the bed first. He twirls to face Seunghyun and flops onto it-- so much for feline grace. His legs bend at the knee and lift, spreading in invitation, his robe falling open around him.

Seunghyun misses his next step in his haste to be on him-- to be _in_ him-- and nearly meets the floor, tripping over his own socked feet. It was one thing to feel the evidence of Daesung's desire. It's another to see him like this, the most private parts of him uncovered and opened up for his viewing pleasure.

Any other day Daesung would never _dare_ flaunt himself like this. The heat makes him positively pornographic, nothing hidden, everything bared and on display from his cock-- stiff and straining against his stomach, heavy with blood-- straight down over his balls to that secret place where his body comes together all at once, a tiny pucker of skin awaiting his attention.

Seunghyun doesn't know which he wants to do more-- fuck that hungry ass or close his watering mouth around that plump cock and suck him off.

" _Hyung_ ," Daesung says hoarsely, calling Seunghyun to him with eyes that smolder. Sizing him up through the haze of his heat like a cat preparing to pounce, the sight of him leaves Seunghyun feeling blackened, burned to a crisp.

Cat and dog, they're both predators... So why does he suddenly feel like prey?

"You're so _slow_ ," Daesung moans as if in pain, his head tipping back, legs inching apart further, robe sliding off broad shoulders until it's pooled on the bed. "You're moving like an old man."

Seunghyun grins as he lands on the bed right where he needs to be, snug between Daesung's spread legs. If this is where Daesung's appetite leads him, he's more than happy to be devoured.

"Does that mean you'll call me Daddy?"

"I may be a little crazy right now," Daesung retorts, "but I'm not that far gone. Not yet."

"Try it, you might like it," he tries. "Daddy."

"Hyung, _no_."

" _Daddy_. Come on, it's not so bad."

Daesung groans loudly. "I think you're a little confused. You're not my dad, you're--" He stares up at Seunghyun, his whole face lit up with mischief. "You're my dog."

Oh no. Seunghyun knows that look.

"Who's a good boy?" Daesung says cutely.

"Don't."

" _Who's a good boy?_ "

Helpless to stop it Seunghyun's tail begins to wag, a slow swing from side to side behind him. He hates when Daesung pulls that on him. He knows Seunghyun aims to please, like some weird thing ingrained in him. He's powerless against it and it drives him _mad_.

" _Are_ you a good boy?" Daesung ruffles the ears atop his head.

Seunghyun shakes his hands off, scowling down at his dumb grin. "Not if you keep that up."

Daesung gives him a _look_. "What's your problem? What are you waiting for? Just fucking give it to me already-- fuck! Didn't think this would be so hard. Do I need to call someone else? I'm sure Seungri would--"

Seunghyun jabs two fingers into him in retaliation-- a little more ruthlessly than planned, but oh well. Daesung's cry of shock and delight steals his breath away all over again. He can't _wait_ to get in there.

So why is he?

"Oops, did I surprise you?" he says coolly.

Daesung glares up at him.

"You asked for it."

"I've _been_ asking for it. All evening long." His head falls back to the bed. "You're the one not putting out. All bark and no bite."

"Sure you're really a cat?" Seunghyun huffs out a laugh. "'Cause you're acting like a bitch."

Daesung sits up suddenly, thighs closing around Seunghyun's hand and forcing him out.

"What the fuck, hyung?"

"What?" He looks hurt, ears pinned flat and tail bristling. Daesung _actually angry_ is the rarest of rare sights. Seunghyun blinks back at him with wide eyes. "Was that too far? Sorry. I'm sorry--" Before he even knows it his hands are back on Daesung, petting as his legs in apology.

Daesung gives him a pointed look, but eventually settles back down. "Too far."

"I didn't mean it like that." He thought he was being clever.

"...I know you didn't," Daesung says softly. "Just... don't call me that again. You know I hate that word."

"Okay," Seunghyun says, wrestling down the impulse to sulk. It isn't so much that he forgot, it's Daesung just has this way of sending his brain-to-mouth filter up in flames.

"Anyway, you know what sounds good? Less of this--" Daesung captures his lips in a wet kiss, "--and more of _this_." A hand closes around his cock and _pulls_.

Seunghyun might resent being led around by the dick if Daesung wasn't leading him straight to where he so wants to be.

"You're so fucking wet for it," Seunghyun murmurs, and reaches out to touch just as softly. A single, reverent finger sweeps across the skin of Daesung's inner thigh, cutting a path through the slick effortlessly.

Daesung amazes him. Daesung's _body_ amazes him. So like his own and yet...

Seunghyun has known his fair share of omegas, has experienced them at the height of their heat; as an alpha it's second nature for him to catch the scent of a fertile omega as one passes by. To feel compelled to change course and follow that fragrance to its source is stitched right into the fabric of who he is.

As a general rule he resists, if only to prove to himself that he still can. He is more than his body's base desires. No one should have that kind of power over him, omega or not.

Daesung is his one, unfailing exception. His guilty pleasure. The satisfaction of tasting him-- of taking him-- without equal. With Daesung he is exactly where he wants to be and so has nothing to prove. Not to himself, not to anyone.

Daesung plants his feet on the bed and cants his hips up, seeking his touch, and Seunghyun decides it's high time he quit dragging this out and got down to business. Before one or both of them explodes.

He takes himself firmly in hand and scoots forward, taking aim.

"Condom," Daesung gasps out the second he bumps his hole.

 _Goddamnit_. If it's not one thing it's another.

Daesung must see the stricken look on his face because he laughs, a little panicked, "I'm asking you to fuck me through my heat-- not put kids in me."

"Kittens?"

" _Kids_."

Seunghyun grumbles to himself as he makes a grab for his pants lying in a sad heap on the floor, fishing through one pocket, then the other. _This is necessary_ , he tells himself. There's no going without. After all, Daesung's heat has one very specific purpose: the continuation of the species. If ever there was a time Daesung is likely to conceive, it's now.

Seunghyun shudders at the thought. Parenthood... Nothing is farther from his mind right now. That they're even doing this at all is a risk. Which is why he's done as told and brought-- _aha!_

He tears at the square packaging with fingers that shake. Fucking shake. He'd be bothered by that but right now he's too turned on to care. This is the last thing standing between him and that exquisite, hot, wet, _tight--_

He looks up and finds Daesung watching him, eyes and ears trained on him. On the bed beside him his tail quivers, the motion nearly imperceptible, the sign of his anticipation easy to miss.

But Seunghyun doesn't miss it. When it comes to Daesung, he doesn't miss a thing.

His fingers slip. His attempt to catch the foil square only sends it flying, and it lands harmlessly on the carpet several feet away, just out of reach.

" _Damnit_ ," he curses.

Daesung slaps a hand over his eyes. "Hyung!"

"Hang on, just-- just give me a second, I've got it." Seunghyun says, diving back to the floor to rummage through his pockets again.

Daesung starts to sit up. "Should I--"

"No, no, I've--" Seunghyun plucks the rubber from its packaging and rolls it down his length, this time without incident.

There. All suited up.

"Going in," Seunghyun announces only a second before he does. He hears a breathy " _Oh thank_ _god_ ," a moment before his cock is up against Daesung's hole, squeezing past it, sinking into his heat and savoring the perfect crush of his body. It drags him in, drags him under, and already Seunghyun feels _wrecked_.

Daesung moans obscenely in that high, breathy voice Seunghyun only ever hears from him when he's got a cock in him-- it's such a treat-- his head thrown back against the bedspread, silvery hair matted with sweat falling away from his face.

"Yes, _yes_ ," Daesung chants, filling the air between them with praise. Seunghyun didn't think it was possible, but with every shouted encouragement he seems to swell up _more_.

...Or that could just be Daesung constricting around him, bearing down on him now that he's finally inside. Not to force him out but to keep him _in_.

"Yeah?" he says as he moves, aiming for smug but falling woefully short-- his voice _breaks_.

Thighs close around his hips, legs crossing behind him and locking him in place, and the meaning behind it is clear. Daesung finally has him where he wants him; no backing out now.

"Harder," he hears, Daesung's voice floating up to him as if from far away, his whole world reduced to the simplicity of what's happening between both their legs.

"Uh--" He's not pounding it into him as he'd like to believe; Daesung is _choking_ it out of him.

" _Faster_."

"Okay, oka--" He's cut off when Daesung cups his face and wrenches him down suddenly, sucking and biting at his lips until they ache. Seunghyun gets the sense he wants to slurp down his tongue the same way his hole is swallowing up his cock.

So Seunghyun gives it to him, plunging it between wide open lips and licking across his teeth and the  smooth insides of his cheeks, touching and tasting as far as he can reach, the same up above as down below.

He snakes an arm under Daesung's hips and lifts, needing him higher, hugging him closer as he angles him just so-- a little up and into him, maneuvering him into the perfect position for his pistoning cock to plunge in and bottom out.

Daesung helps him out. "Like this?" he pants, a wash of hot breath right over Seunghyun's face. His legs around Seunghyun's lower back flex and squeeze, tilting his hips into the action and lining them up better.

"Perfect," Seunghyun tries to say, but halfway through the word he breaks off into a long, low moan when Daesung flexes again, his hips climbing in a way that sends the head of his cock burrowing into Seunghyun's belly.

"Don't _do_ that," Seunghyun complains.

"Why not? Feels good, doesn't it?" Daesung smirks and _does it again_ , the brat, clamps down around him again, the fire of mischief in his eyes.

"I'll come," Seunghyun pants, hips pumping of their own accord-- he couldn't stop if he wanted to. "I'll come and this'll all be over as soon as it's started." He gives Daesung a knowing look. "You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"Fine," Daesung sighs and torments him one more time before going slack, giving most of his weight over to Seunghyun. He sprawls out on the bed, stretches his arms past his head and grabs onto the headboard for leverage, shoving back against him with every thrust.

"I just wanna-- _oh god_ \-- wanna milk it out of you," Daesung gasps, tonguing at his lip in that way he sometimes does, like a cat licking cream from its whiskers.

"Milk--"

Seunghyun feels his fragile composure splintering, his thin veneer of calm flaking off faster than he can keep up with.

Like a small flicker of flame suddenly flaring to life, the need to tear the condom off and just give himself over to Daesung consumes him. He hates that there has to be anything between them, any barrier at all. His cock, his _come_... whatever Daesung asks of him he'll give without question, even if it means emptying himself out down to the last drop.

"Wanna rip this fucking condom off," he _snarls_ , teeth ground so tightly together he worries he might crack a tooth.

"You can't, you can't," Daesung cries in alarm, sounding as tormented as Seunghyun feels.

"Wanna fill you up."

"I want that too but-- hyung, we _can't_."

Daesung's breathing comes faster now, a fine sheen of sweat making his skin as slick as the sopping wet mess between their legs.

His scent is inescapable, a musk as pungent and thick and dizzying as anything Seunghyun has ever known saturating the air around them. He sucks it down by the lungful, Daesung's heat pheromones blowing wide his senses and making his head spin.

"It'd help the heat go by faster, wouldn't it? If you were bred?" Seunghyun reasons, the words tumbling out before he can even think to stop them, that filter of his finally burned clean away.

"If I was--" Daesung whimpers, in pleasure or distress it isn't clear. "We can't, you know why!"

"Maybe one day... Maybe just once," Seunghyun tries again. He doesn't know what the fuck he's even saying anymore, his mouth running away with him and he's powerless to stop it.

 _Fuck these pheromones for doing this to us_ , he thinks.

"No, no," Daesung repeats. _Like a broken fucking record,_ Seunghyun thinks.

"Why not," he moans, not caring how pitiful he must sound.

" _Just once_ is all it takes. You know that!"

"I could-- I'd pull out before I--"

" _Hyung_. Stop, stop asking me. _Please_ ," Daesung cries, and there's an undercurrent of agony in it Seunghyun wants to soothe away.

He could, if Daesung would only _let_ him...

"But why," Seunghyun begs, a throb of arousal at the thought rivaled only by the thundering of his heart in his chest. Daesung has never been on him bareback, not once in all their years together. Not once.

"Because I may be telling you no right now, but..." He gives up his grip on the headboard to run hands along the sides of Seunghyun's neck, stroking down his shoulders and arms, slimmer than his but deceptively strong.

"But?"

"If you keep asking," Daesung says, ears laid low with worry, "I can't promise I won't eventually change my mind."

" _Fuck_ ," Seunghyun spits, “Daesung...”

"I might do something like-- like _let_ you," he continues, eyes wide. "And then _just once_ might turn into _just once more_. And then..."

Seunghyun could cry at the thought. Tears of joy, tears of elation. _If only..._

"Don't tempt me," Daesung says sternly, seeming genuinely upset. "I just might give you what you want. And then we'd both be in trouble."

Seunghyun closes his eyes and breathes, in a last grab for his sanity but-- _fuck_ , it _doesn't help._ Daesung is everywhere, even in the air he breathes. There's no escaping his influence, not here, not when he's so close, quite literally balls deep in his heat.

While Daesung himself is a calming presence for Seunghyun, the effect of his heat-scent is _maddening_. Simple yet astoundingly complex, it awakens in Seunghyun an animal nature he ordinarily keeps quietly contained.

And kept caged for too long, the beast is famished.

If he wasn't so busy feeding Daesung his cock he'd be face-first in that damp space between his cheeks, spreading him open and feasting with ears pricked and tail held high-- on the smell of his sex, on the texture of him under his tongue, on the sinful sounds he makes as Seunghyun sucks and licks and bites and _tastes_.

He slows, moving his hips in little circles that make Daesung shiver with every pass. Panting like the dog he is, he buries his face in the hollow of Daesung's throat to breathe in his underlying musk. Out slips his tongue to sweep a broad stripe up the center, sampling the salt of his sweat. He pauses to lave at his adam's apple, flattening over it a moment before continuing on, up and up until he's lapping eagerly at that soft spot under his chin.

He wants to do it again. And again and _again_... But Daesung has, on more than one occasion, made it abundantly clear that just because he's part dog doesn't mean he has to slobber all over him like one.

As if reading his thoughts, Daesung laughs.

"You're a handful today. Well, more than usual," he says with a kind of amused affection. One eye peeks out at Seunghyun through his hair. "It's me, isn't it? Here, plug your nose."

Then he reaches up and _pinches his nose, the little shit._

Seunghyun snorts and jerks away. "Are you complaining? I'm not."

"Not really. Just... keep going?" Daesung suggests, his face hopeful and honest. "Wait. Let's change positions."

Seunghyun props himself up and gazes down at him, hopelessly fond.

"What do you have in mind?"

Daesung's tail, wound around Seunghyun's leg above the knee-- when did that happen?-- uncurls.

"Move and I'll show you." With that he releases Seunghyun from the cage of his legs, letting them fall back to the bed.

And so with great reluctance-- and, he thinks, an astonishing show of obedience-- Seunghyun inches back, pulling free of Daesung's delicious heat with a feeling of such profound loss he cuts little red crescents into his palms to keep himself from racing back inside. Inside, where it's _warm_. Who knew the world outside was so cold?

 _Please pick doggy style, please pick doggy style_ , he prays silently, daring again to hope.

He gets his wish when, without another word, Daesung flips over onto his front. On hands and knees he leans back until his ass is flush with Seunghyn's hips. He peers over his shoulder at him.

"This okay?"

Seunghyun blinks down in wonder at where his cock is trapped between them.

"Doggy style? You spoil me." His grin is ridiculous and he knows it. Behind him his tail wags once, twice, but this time it doesn't bother him.

For obvious reasons, Seunghyun _loves_ doggy style.

"Not quite," Daesung tells him, stretching out under him and for a moment looking every bit the feline mix he is. "But close enough, I guess."

He sinks down on his front until his shoulders are flat on the bed, head pillowed on his arms. His back seems to lengthen before Seunghyun's eyes as he goes down, spine curving enticingly.

Head down, ass up. Ready and willing and one hundred percent available for Seunghyun to resume the steady pounding he'd been giving before he'd gone and lost his mind a little. He did mention that the heat works both ways, didn't he?

"I'm not complaining," Seunghyun murmurs, a little distracted by how he wiggles his ass as he gets into position.

"I like it this way. Feels right. Feels... natural," Daesung tries to explain.

"'Cause it's how cats do it," Seunghyun points out, only half-joking. Though to his eyes it kind of looks like play bowing. It's sending him some confusing signals. Play? Sex? Play? Sex?

Well, why not both? No one ever said the two had to be mutually exclusive.

"Maybe."

A moment later Daesung's tail appears before him, freed from between him and the bed. Silver like his ears and hair, it twists and curls, dancing before Seunghyun's face as Daesung rocks back gently, working his cock over his still-weeping hole.

Trying to work him back inside. He isn't subtle _at all._

The tail comes a little too close, the short hairs brushing the end of his nose. Seunghyun nearly _bites_ it.

He settles for snagging it by the base.

"Hyung, really," Daesung complains. His tail twitches sharply, a sure sign of his uncertainty.

Seunghyun grins wickedly down at him-- or at his profile, anyway, one eye watching him with an expression that says he _knows_ he's up to no good. Seunghyun smiles down at Daesung and pets the tail in his grasp, smooths his palm down the length of it, marvels at the softness of its fur all the way down.

He gives the tip a sharp, playful pinch.

Daesung jolts. "Hyung!" and it comes out somewhere between a gasp and a laugh. His tail retreats from Seunghyun's mean fingers and curls over his side, the end of it disappearing around his front where Seunghyun can't reach it.

Seunghyun laughs, his own tail wagging happily behind him. "It was right there in my face. It _touched_ my face. What was I supposed to do?"

Daesung is awfully protective of his tail. He'd gotten off easy with just a pinch between Seunghyun's fingers. Touching _teeth_ to it might have sent him scrambling off the bed, possibly across the room-- maybe even out the room, and that would leave Seunghyun with what? Just him and his dick, still wet with Daesung's slick.

"Ignore it," Daesung hisses, "Ignore it and _fuck me_. That's why you came, isn't it?"

Seunghyun wishes Daesung could see his shit-eating grin. "Haven't come yet."

"And whose fault is that? Not mine," Daesung says and rubs against him, smears his slick over Seunghyun's belly and thighs.

Seunghyun uses his thumbs to spread him, getting a good, long look at where he's going this time.

"I know you're enjoying the view," Daesung snaps, "but if you don't quit staring and get back in there I'm gonna push you down and sit on it."

"I wouldn't have a problem with that, actually," Seunghyun chokes out, the mental image frying his brain and putting thought processes on hold. Daesung _growls_ at him, the sound low and dangerous and _electrifying_.

Seunghyun stares down at him in shock. When was the last time Daesung _growled_ at any of them?

He grins, the hairs on his arms and neck standing on end, stirred up all over again. "You're so fucking pushy," he exclaims. "I fucking love it."

Because this is a side of Daesung he never sees. Daesung never makes demands of anyone, never throws his weight around to get what he wants, even when to do so would be acceptable. Expected even. It's part of why they get along so well, the two of them. Daesung is respectful, patient, polite.

Until suddenly he isn't.

"I know you're just playing but I'm going kind of crazy right now. Obviously," Daesung says, clawing at the bedding. If he had actual cat's claws, curved and sharp, it would be shredded beyond hope by now, the material little more than ribbons, ragged and under hands that have forgotten how to be careful.

"Obviously," Seunghyun echoes faintly.

"You can play with my ears and tail all you want later. Right now I need you to _fuck me_. To _keep_ fucking me. No more games. I can’t--" He hides his face in his arms, ears laid low and voice a little watery as he mewls, "Please, hyung. Can't believe you're making me beg."

And that's it for Seunghyun. He doesn't say anything; he's done chatting. Just angles his hips back a little-- enough to bring the head of his cock in line with Daesung's fluttering hole, taking aim at that revered target-- and plows forward, his whole length disappearing into him as easily as it ever has until he's buried deep, nothing of himself left to give, Daesung's ass flush with his front.

" _Yes_ ," Daesung _sobs_ , voice flooded with relief. Seunghyun stares, spellbound, at the place where they meet, where one of them ends and the other begins.

The end is near, at least for Seunghyun. He can feel it approaching, desire crackling under his skin like electricity, fizzing and sparking and popping, threatening to leap out of him with every deep dive into Daesung's welcoming body.

That body Daesung takes such good care of. Seunghyun knows he doesn't do it for him, but _damn_ if he isn't appreciative all the same.

" _More_ ," Daesung cries, "Please, I'm so-- I'm almost--"

He doesn't need to be told twice. His hips fly forward, picking up pace again like they'd never slowed much less _stopped_ , and the change has Daesung ducking into his folded arms, a startled moan erupting from him in that powerful voice of his. He fucks him relentlessly, furiously, almost violently-- but Daesung takes it, takes it all and sings his praise and begs for more, always _more_. And all the while Seunghyun has a front row seat to the sight of his dick splitting him open over and over again, as many times as it takes until--

He gives up his hold on Daesung's hip to take him by the scruff instead, blunt nails scoring little red lines into his skin.

It's not teeth but it does the trick. Daesung throws his head back and yowls like Seunghyun set him on fire-- some weird cat thing, Seunghyun has since learned.

" _Oh my god_ \-- _Seunghyun_!"

"You like that?" he growls, jams his nails in harder, "Hurts so good, doesn't it?" Daesung squeezes around him savagely so Seunghyun strikes back-- he plunges down Daesung's back to snap teeth closed around his nape, a perfect imprint of his incisors blooming fresh and red atop that otherwise flawless neck.

 _Those won't be gone by morning_ , Seunghyun thinks without a shred of regret.

"It's good, so good, _keep going, just like th_ \--"

Daesung doesn't finish, overwhelmed by what must be the filthiest fucking moan Seunghyun has ever endured.

Seunghyun doesn't last long, not with Daesung filling the room with sounds like _that_. With Daesung at his mercy, writhing and whimpering on the end of his cock while he sets a punishing pace, pumping into him with absolute, reckless abandon-- Seunghyun's orgasm is soon looming over him.

" _Daesung_ ," he grunts, and up against the strength of Daesung's vocals it's a pitiful sound, but he's coming apart at the seams--

He fastens Daesung's hips to his-- as if they could possibly get any closer-- and hunches low over his back and _finally_ comes, falling very still and quiet as he's pulled under, waves of pleasure crashing upon him and sweeping him out to sea.

Some days he's the lifeline keeping Seunghyun afloat. Other days he's the current dragging him into the deep.

Daesung whines at him, the lull in motion exactly the opposite of what he needs. He makes the best of it by reaching for his own cock, dark and heavy underneath him and crying from neglect, fat, milky tears seeping from the head.

For one fleeting, reckless moment Seunghyun imagines there's nothing between them. No shield barring them from skin to skin, no safeguard to keep his seed from taking root within.

 _It's just a thought, nothing more_ , he reassures himself. Harmless, tucked away inside his head on a dusty  bookshelf crowded with fantasies that will never see the light of day. There's something alluring about the idea that together he and Daesung could bring new life into this world if they wanted to.

The only omega among them, on the surface Daesung's body is identical to his, but its mysteries run deep.

...About as deep as his cock is right now. He reaches for those mysteries every chance he gets, hopes Daesung might one day allow him to unlock the secrets of his body. He thinks he has the right key for it, anyway.

Thoroughly, perfectly spent, Seunghyun slumps over him, forgetting about Daesung's tail until it's squashed between them.

That's when he feels it-- the first stirrings of his knot.

 _Fuck_ , he thinks, letting his forehead thump against Daesung's back. Nothing to be done about it but pull out while there's still time... while he still can. Even now the thought of parting pains him, the alpha in him longing to plug him with his knot just like nature intended.

If he doesn't act fast, he'll get his wish.

He separates them without a sound, suffering the loss like a severed connection.

There's a good reason Daesung describes himself as the glue that holds the five of them together. They're like family, the strength of their bond solidified by shared happiness and heartache... but Seunghyun suspects there's more to it than just that.

They've all had Daesung.

The five of them are linked together by an invisible bond, unable to be seen but keenly felt and remarkably strong. The self-proclaimed "waist of Big Bang," Daesung's body bridges the gap between his bandmates. How else would they have managed to last ten years together without killing each other? Or at least seriously maiming. It wouldn't be unheard of.

Four alphas and one omega. Four alpha _sharing_ one omega. That they're not regularly at each others' throats is nothing short of a miracle. A miracle Seunghyun likes to call _chemical bonding_. The tie that binds them.

And yet... Feline types are vanishingly rare in the entertainment industry. Dog hybrids thrive on attention; nothing pleases them more than putting themselves on display for the enjoyment of the masses. Seunghyun, Jiyong, Youngbae, Seungri... they feed on praise, their fans' outpourings of love physically felt from the stage.

The same can't be said for cats.

That Daesung adores the stage as much as he does is downright unnatural. A cat hybrid in a boy band, destined for a future of singing and dancing on command? The odds had been stacked against him from the start, a stigma that said he wouldn't make it far.

After all, the entertainment business is dog eat dog. There's no place in it for cats.

And yet Daesung has never given any of them reason to doubt him, his devotion to his career unshakable, his attention to his voice-- his instrument-- meticulous, his affection for their fans as sincere and heartfelt as if each and every one of them is personally responsible for his success.

Of course, he has his limits. Where the others continue to make spectacles of themselves in their free time, he draws a hard line. When the cameras stop, the lights dim, and the fans go home, so does Daesung. He retreats into the privacy of his house and recharges in solitude, as his kind is known to do. Fiercely independent and content to keep to himself, Daesung rarely calls on them for anything he might need, preferring to handle most of his affairs alone.

 _Most_ of his affairs.

"Where are you going?" Daesung follows after him like a magnet.

"I have to. The condom will break." Break or slide clean off. And now with the worst of it over, Daesung's pheromones no longer clogging up his thoughts, Seunghyun can see clearly how that could spell bad news for both of them.

The last thing they need is another pregnancy scare.

"What? No, it shouldn't." Daesung narrows his eyes at him. "You brought the ones I asked for, right?"

Seunghyun's silence is all the answer he needs.

"I _told_ you--"

"I couldn't find them. Must've been out," Seunghyun says weakly. In his defense, it has been awhile since he last needed them. "I grabbed what I had."

"Damnit," Daesung spits, still pitching a fit. " _Hyung_."

"I'll go get more," Seunghyun offers.

"I finally got you here. You can't leave!"

"I'm sorry," Seunghyun croaks. It would be just like him to show up not dressed for the occasion. He pets apologetically at the curve of Daesung's ass and down his thighs, so overcome with regret he could cry. If he's not careful he just might.

"There's that little store down the street. I'll be there and back before you know it," he tries.

Daesung rolls onto his side, a hand stroking casually up and down his own length, wet with--

Seunghyun watches like a hawk as Daesung's hand descends again between his legs, gathering his own slick for a smoother glide.

"Fine. Go," he bites out. "Just... make it quick?"

In spite of it all, Seunghyun smiles. Haste does seem to be the theme of the evening, doesn't it?

"You haven't come yet," he points out.

"Working on that," is Daesung's distracted reply. It seems he's given up on him, determined to finish this himself.

Seunghyun frowns down at him. Then down at himself. After he'd left the heat of Daesung's body his knot had given up, leaving his cock soft and a bit useless, unable to do much of anything for either of them until it's had a breather.

No worries. He'll be ready for round two by the time he gets back. As for Daesung...

He bolts upright, an idea striking him, fresh and hot. "You have a knot of your own, don't you?" he asks, scanning the room. "You know, a fake one?"

Daesung hides his face in the bedding, mumbling to himself. _I hate that thing_ Seunghyun thinks he says, but it comes out so muffled he can't be sure.

"You hate it? Why?"

"So much. It's the worst."

"It can't be that bad. Gets the job done, doesn't it? Makes you feel good?" Seunghyun leans in and nuzzles at Daesung's mussed up hair, sticking up in all directions where it's not matted to his face.

It screams _just fucked_. It's a good look on him.

"Ugh."

Not convinced, then.

"Maybe use it just this once? To take the edge off?" He noses through hair until he his lips touch fur, nibbles on one ear tip playfully. "I'll give you the real thing later."

There it is-- a sound that's soft, needful. Hands fist in his hair, but Daesung lets him stay, doesn't pull him away from where his _nibbling_ is soon turning to _nipping_. His ear twitches at the first touch of teeth, flicks back sharply and whips Seunghyun in the face.

Seunghyun barely blinks; it's like being hit by a cotton ball.

"Where is it? I'll get it for you."

Daesung nearly topples him over as he sits up, flinging himself from the bed and stalking over to his closet like he's on a serious mission. Seunghyun waits anxiously as he rummages through one drawer after another, like he can't quite remember where he put it.

 _Who knows when he last needed it_ , he thinks. After all, an omega with four alphas at his fingertips has a lot of options.

His patience is rewarded when Daesung returns holding something long and cylindrical. A bit plain overall but unmistakably phallic.

Seunghyun grins. "Knew it."

Daesung scowls and shoves the thing at him.

"You do it," he says, blushing so hard his face turns almost the same dark shade as his cock.

Seunghyun just manages not to drop it.

"Me?"

"You're not leaving, not now. Not yet."

Daesung returns to the bed, makes himself comfortable. Murmurs, "It might not be your knot... but if it's you doing it..."

His legs fall open again and he gives Seunghyun an expectant look.

 _Oh_. Okay then.

Seunghyun crawls to him, fumbles with the toy, keenly aware of Daesung's eyes boring into him. His search for a switch of some kind-- a button, even-- turns up empty.

"This isn't--"

"It's not automatic." Legs close around his back again, coaxing him in close once more.

"Could have sworn you had one," Seunghyun says, surprised. A manual model seems like more work than its worth.

"I did. I tossed it. Didn't like the sound it made as it filled." Daesung sighs, remembering. "The motor..."

Seunghyun remembers it... vaguely. He hadn't thought it was that bad.

Daesung sits up, seeming worried. "Didn't really trust it either, if you know what I mean." Then, faintly, "I hope it's okay."

 _Of course it's okay_ , Seunghyun means to say but somehow the toy is already going in, his hands easing it through Daesung's hole with more care than he knows is needed at this point. _It isn't even that thick_ , he notes. For Daesung this is nothing.

"Okay, now you just--" Daesung sits up, reaches down to show Seunghyun how it works "--put your hand here. Like this."

He squeezes at the toy's base, pushing air through the neck and into the buried end, something inflating somewhere Seunghyun can't see. Then he does it again. And again, nothing more to it than air and a little pressure.

Seems simple enough.

So he takes over from there, working with a quiet appreciation. Daesung is making enough noise for the both of them, anyway-- thin, wanting sounds high in his throat pulled out of him with every soft _whoosh_ of air through the toy in Seunghyun's hands. He pictures it filling, expanding, stretching Daesung out on the inside just like his knot would have had he let it lock him in.

Daesung's eyes go half-lidded the longer he works, his gaze growing distant as Seunghyun opens him up by degrees, seeming to forget-- or ceasing to care-- that the thing inside him isn't flesh and blood. Perhaps imagining that it _is_.

It goes on like this for some time, Seunghyun studying him closely, captivated by how he soon falls silent and slack, his touch not stirring him up but seeming to soothe him instead. He succumbs in stages, his eyelids drooping and breath leaving him in soft, shallow puffs as the sensation of the knot provides him leads him slowly but surely into a state of relaxed bliss.

"Hyung," he says, coming back to him just long enough to breathe the honorific.

"This shouldn't do anything for you," Seunghyun observes in a low tone, not wanting to ruin the effect.

Daesung only sighs, a vision of absolute contentment.

"Why? Why does this work for you?"

His body needs this, cries out for this. The knot does something for him. Does something to him. But... it shouldn't.

"You're a cat."

Knotting is a uniquely canine characteristic, nothing feline about it. Daesung shouldn't respond to it, omega or not.

 _That's our Daesungie_ , Seunghyun thinks. _Defying expectations left and right._

"Hyung, don't," Daesung groans, cracking his eyes open just enough to see him. "Maybe I just got lucky, I don't know. Why question a good thing?"

Seunghyun purses his lips in thought. He has this sneaking suspicion...

"Did you ever get tested?" He'd suggested it ages ago.

"For what?"

"For _this_ ," Seunghyun says, tugging on the toy a bit, just enough to make his statement clear. He's rewarded when Daesung shudders under him.

"You've gotta have some dog in you somewhere. Have you checked your family tree?  Few generations back, maybe?"

Daesung glowers at him. "I'd know if it was that recent. Cats all the way back."

"Farther back then."

"Too far back to make a difference."

"This says otherwise."

Daesung huffs, "Look, I know you wish I was more like you and all but--"

Seunghyun's jaw drops. "What?"

"You and the others, you've always-- _oh_ , that's--" Daesung bites his lip and squirms, testing the fit of the toy inside him.

"Always what?" He has no idea where Daesung is going with this.

Daesung doesn't seem to know either, squinting up at the ceiling as he seems to rethink his words.

"Nothing. Nevermind," he says, abandoning the thought and changing course before Seunghyun's restless mind can fill in the blanks. "I am a cat. I _like_ being a cat. I wouldn't change that about myself even if I could."

 _Neither would I_ , Seunghyun thinks. A single droplet of sweat cutting a slow path down Daesung's temple catches his eye.

"But you... What do I have to do to make you see?" Daesung laughs; the sound is strained. "Meow at you? Bathe myself with my tongue?" He makes a face at the mental image.

" _I'll_ bathe you with my tongue," Seunghyun says, still watching that bead of sweat.

"Slobbering all over me is not bathing me. In fact, it only makes things worse," Daesung says sternly, but he's smiling, and that's enough to take the sting out of it.

Seunghyun pouts down at him. He can't help it. He really, _really_ likes the taste of Daesung's skin, especially when it's salty with sweat from sex with him.

"You're not that flexible anyway," he says, and very resolutely does _not_ dwell on the thought of Daesung curling into himself and slurping down his own dick anytime he wants, nothing to it. Some feline hybrids are that flexible, to the never-ending envy of their peers...

"No. Too bad," Daesung says, a little wistful.

Seunghyun gives a wry grin. "At least your dick doesn't have spines."

Because really, Mother Nature has been fucking awful to cats. _Barbed dicks?_ No thanks. That particular trait-- _affliction_ , Seunghyun corrects himself-- is blessedly rare among their kind, but it is known to surface from time to time.

"Small mercies," Daesung says, cringing.

"Success rate for correcting it is less than half," Seunghyun reminds him. Maybe one day surgeons will figure it out, but until then... "I'd be thanking that god you pray to if I were you."

Daesung doesn't reply, only lifts a hand to feel cautiously up the shaft of his cock, as if imagining the fate he escaped.

"Anyway," Seunghyun continues, aiming to get back on track, "I just think you should know more about your animal ancestry. You never know. Might be important one day."

"Maybe, one day. But right now _this_ ," Daesung replies, touching fingertips to Seunghyun's where they're fastened around the fake knot, “is what's most important.”

Leaning back, he motions for Seunghyun to join him.

"Come here. Down here."

Seunghyun does what he asks, but on the way down he grumbles, "Wouldn't hurt to check. You never know."

"And maybe I never will," Daesung pants, biting playfully at his lower lip. "I don't care. Not right now anyway. We can talk about it later. Just--" He lifts his hips in invitation. "Put more air in that thing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's-- it's not quite there yet."

Without meaning to, Seunghyun mirrors him. "This thing has a fail-safe, right?"

"Yes. It's fine, it's fine, just... give it a little more. It takes longer to fill than you think."

So Seunghyun gives the toy another tentative squeeze, monitoring Daesung carefully for signs of discomfort.

What he sees is a far cry from discomfort.

"Still okay?" If he can just get him talking... If he can just bring out his _voice_ …

Daesung may be their so-called smiling angel, but that voice of his is _sin_.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's good. That's--" Daesung moans powerfully, limbs around Seunghyun locking up. "One more. _One more_."

"More? How's this?" As slowly as he can, Seunghyun pumps again, the hiss of air through the toy a welcome sound by now. He stalls out when Daesung sucks in a sharp breath and arches into him, back lifting off the bed.

" _There_. That's perfect. Hold it there, a little-- right there," he babbles, the words coming quickly but quietly, a steady stream of consciousness he can't seem to control.

"Here?"

" _Oh, god_."

Seunghyun grins in delight, Daesung's enthusiasm catching. "That good, huh?"

He releases the toy to stroke a hand over Daesung's face, brushing sweat-soaked hair from closed eyes. It's a tender motion, one that Daesung doesn't even register, a part of him somewhere far away again.

"Thought you didn't like this thing," he says, overcome with sudden affection.

Daesung only shakes his head at him, unwilling to speak. Or perhaps unable.

Seunghyun moves the toy in a gentle rhythm. Of course, it barely budges, lodged in Daesung as it is, but it's enough to earn him a whimper, a sound of pain steeped in pleasure that threatens to reignite Seunghyun's arousal.

"I'll give you mine next time," he promises, curling hands around the delicate ears atop Daesung's head. He uses his grip on them to pull him near, whispers hotly into his human ear, "I'll fill you up, just you wait."

Daesung makes a soft, high sound like he's hurting. Losing himself to a thick fog of feeling, he lifts his hips to scrape his cock through the fine trail of hair down Seunghyun's belly, his sex heavy and hot to the touch and beyond ready for release. A wet warmth sticks to him, smearing across his skin.

He's close.

"Come on, come on, Daesungie," he urges. "You've waited so long already. _Let it go_."

"I'm--"

Whatever Daesung was going to say dies in his throat as he shivers hard, a full-body spasm Seunghyun can feel from atop him seizing him from head to toe. He stares down the length of his own body as if in shock.

"I didn't--" He seems disoriented. " _Fuck_ , what was that?"

"Dunno," Seunghyun says, one hand slithering down his body and curling underneath in search of his tail. "But I want to see you do it again."

His hand settles at the base, right where skin blends with fur, the fine hairs like soft velvet under his rough fingers-- and rubs _hard_.

There's a reason Daesung  sweats when Seunghyun plays with his tail in public.

His reaction is immediate. A cry of pleasure rips free of him, Daesung's voice breaking on the high note. He surges under Seunghyun like the sea, sharp nails cutting trails down his back-- and Seunghyun sends up a prayer of thanks for his distinct lack of claws.

He watches, arrested, as Daesung's hips lift off the mattress, lift and hold as strings of come spurt from the tip of his straining cock, painting his front in streaks of white. It's the finest work of art Seunghyun has ever seen, droplets adorning his skin like pearls.

"God, Daesung," he croaks, as if it hadn't been Daesung's voice breaking but his. "You're so fucking--"

 _Perfect_ , he doesn't say. _Perfect to me. Perfect_ **_for_ ** _me._

With the hand still under Daesung's back he cradles him close. This time _he's_ the lifeline, the tether that holds him steady while Daesung endures wave after crushing wave of ecstasy, plump lips parted in a silent plea.

Knotting Daesung is often a lengthy process. It takes him awhile to get there, but when he does...

 _Worth it_ , Seunghyun thinks, a little shaky himself. Or those might be Daesung's aftershocks rippling through him. _So worth it._

"Feel better now?" he asks, kissing Daesung's temple through his tousled hair, drenched with sweat just like the rest of him.

Daesung nuzzles into him. " _So_ much better. That was the best," he sighs, breath slowing in satisfaction.

And yet, there's an odd... _rumbling_... quality to it.

"You're _purring_ ," Seunghyun says, sweet smile exploding into a brilliant, toothy grin. He never hears Daesung purr, not anymore. Daesung never _lets_ him, never lets any of them, preferring to keep a tight rein on that particular trait of his. Seunghyun can't understand why.

Daesung scrunches his nose at him. "I can't help it! Sometimes it just... happens." The rolling deep in his chest rises in rhythm and intensity. He thumps a fist down hard on his own chest, growling, "Stop it already!"

Seunghyun wrestles his hand away. "What's wrong with it? I like it."

"The last thing I need is to be making sounds I can't control. It's embarrassing," Daesung admits. "And my vocal coach said it might be bad for my voice."

"Well we miss it, you know." Something about the sound has always calmed him. But then, something about _Daesung_ has always soothed their frazzled nerves.

" _My purring?_ "

"None of us can do it! It's unique. It's... special," he says, and lays his head on Daesung's chest so he won't see his face turning red. "Most idol groups don't even have cats."

"So all those head scratches in public? Playing with my ears?" Daesung says after giving it some thought. "That was all, what, to make me purr?"

Seunghyun nods.

Daesung scoffs. "You underestimate me. It'll take a lot more than that." He knocks their hips together, bumping Seunghyun's soft cock and balls with his own, in case his message isn't clear.

"Does this mean you're done, then?" Seunghyun traces the ridge of Daesung's nose with his thumb.

"For now," Daesung replies. He stretches, a picture of perfect contentment. "Won't be long before I'm good to go again. You too, I hope. You know how it is." He gives Seunghyun a sly look. "This was great and all, but it's _your_ knot I want next time."

"I want that too," Seunghyun croaks. A spark of arousal alights right between the legs, sudden and sharp, and-- there's a stirring of embers.

_Ah, shit._

"Then... that means you should probably get going?"

Seunghyun stares down at him, uncomprehending.

"Condoms, hyung. The kind that won't break when your knot swells up--" he says, back arching enticingly as he stretches, arms going over his head in contentment, "-- _big and fat_ inside me. No rush. You can stay as long as you like."

As he says it his hand is blazing a fiery trail down Seunghyun's center en route to his cock. He claims his prize with a grip that's possessive and strong.

Now it's Seunghyun's turn to whimper and whine.

"Sorry. I shouldn't--" Daesung's hand on him vanishes as quickly as it appeared. "You can let the air out of that now," he adds softly.

So Seunghyun does. He feels along the toy's sleek surface until he finds the release, and the hiss of air as it empties both fills up the silence in the room and helps him forget his frustration.

Back to its original state, Daesung's body gives it up easily. _Now what?_

He turns it over in his hand. "Where should I...?"

"Here." Daesung takes it from him and drops it on his nightstand. When he sinks back down to the bed, Seunghyun goes with him, tucking in beside him and burying his face in the dip between his clavicles.

A moment later hands are shoving at his shoulders. "No, go, _go_. Before I change my mind and decide to hold you here the rest of the night."

Seunghyun swallows thickly. "I don't wanna."

" _Hyung_."

He thinks about the toy on the nightstand a few feet away, its surface smooth and wet. Probably still warm.

"Who's gonna help you with this when I'm gone?"

And there it is, the fact of his enlistment trailing him everywhere he goes as stubbornly as his own shadow and darkening his mood when it catches up to him.

"One of the others, I imagine. Jiyong, Youngbae... Seungri," Daesung says casually, combing fingers through Seunghyun's hair. "Keeping it in the family."

"Seungri?" His grip on Daesung's waist tightens.

"Yeah, probably. Why?" Daesung cranes his head to blink down at him in confusion. "What's wrong with Seungri?"

"You shouldn't be so quick to let him." _To let him in._

"What--" Daesung's face contorts in confusion. "Why not?"

Dipping his hands into a deep well of emotion, Seunghyun reaches for the words to express himself... But like minnows darting between his fingers too fast to catch, they evade him.

"He's your dongsaeng?" is what he fishes out. It's not nearly enough, and nowhere near the truth.

"Yeah, so? You're saying I shouldn't sleep with him-- shouldn't let him fuck me because he's younger than me? By less than two years?" From his place on his chest Seunghyun can feel Daesung shaking his head at him in disbelief.

"It's not about sleeping with him, it's about letting him see you when you're so..." He purses his lips. "His ego is big enough already."

Daesung laughs again. "I won't argue with you on that last part. You're being unfair though. Seungri helps me when I need it, same as the rest of you."

_Is it?_

Daesung cocks his head, peers down at him. "What's this really about?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

"I know you," Daesung says, not unkindly. "It's definitely something."

Seunghyun holds stubbornly to his silence.

"Are you... Are you jealous?" Seunghyun curls into him. "You _are_. You want me all to yourself when I come into heat."

 _And when you come out of it too_ , Seunghyun thinks forlornly.

"Oh, come on. Don't give me the silent treatment."

Hugging him as hard as he can without squeezing the life out of him, Seunghyun says, "I'm the only Seunghyun for you."

Daesung makes a strangled sound.

"Even if I'm..."

"Ridiculous?"

"He's bigger," Seunghyun grunts, and it takes so much effort to say that. Because he may be longer, and he likes that about himself, of course he does, but Seungri is thicker and-- and isn't that what really counts?

_Maybe I am Little Seunghyun after all._

"Who, Seungri?" Daesung gawks at him. " _That's_ what this is about?" He tugs sharply on a lock of Seunghyun's hair-- playing with him or punishing him, Seunghyun can't tell. Either way, it isn't enough to distract him from thoughts like _damnit, Seunghyun, you just had to go and open your big mouth, didn't you?_

"Oh, hyung," Daesung sighs, the sound terribly fond, but Seunghyun is too busy kicking himself to notice.

"I mean, the difference isn't much and I think I do okay, considering--"

"Seunghyun," Daesung says, dropping the honorific to get his attention. He dedicates both hands to forcing Seunghyun's head up and hauling him into a kiss that's as deep and wet and thorough as the fuck he and Seunghyun just finished.

When they finally part he laughs sweetly, " _Stop_. You have nothing to worry about. Least of all how you stack up against our dear maknae."

"You're just saying that," Seunghyun says, finding it hard to believe, though he desperately wants to. “Quit being cheeky.”

"I'm not! You're perfect."

"Perfect?" He finds himself smiling in spite of his misgivings. Worse, he soon hears and feels his tail thumping against the bed cheerfully.

How does he do it? No one gets his tail wagging even half as often or as easily as Daesung.

"Yeah." Daesung leads him into a kiss again, and-- Seunghyun could get used to this. "You're the perfect thickness."

"Now you're taking it too far."

"Hyung, I'm serious. This?" Daesung cups him between the legs. Then, coyly, completely at odds with the way he has him firmly in hand, "I love how you fit in me."

"We're a good fit," Seunghyun agrees, and he means it. He only hopes Daesung does too.

"We are."

Daesung releases him, seeming satisfied. "Don't tell the others-- I mean it, _don't_ \-- but you're actually my... favorite," he says, scrubbing a hand over his face.

Seunghyun splutters. " _Because of my dick?_ "

"Because you always act so stunned!" Daesung cries, his laughter lighting up the room. "Like you don't know quite what to do with me. It's--"

"Don't you dare say cute," Seunghyun mutters.

"I was going to say charming," Daesung says, smiling sweetly. "But also empowering. I like walking you through it every time. Even if sometimes you sorely test my patience." He shakes Seunghyun playfully. "You know better than to keep an omega in waiting."

Seunghyun breathes in his heady scent, a little milder at the moment and not quite so potent. At least, he no longer feels the need to open him up and climb inside.

Good thing too. He still has an important errand to run.

"You mean you like being bossy," Seunghyun corrects him lazily. "You _do_ get bossy."

"Sorry?"

"No, it's--" _really fucking hot_ "It's not bad. It's just different. You're not normally so fiesty."

Daesung hums in thought, eyes slipping shut.

"Not normally, no. But there's something about the heat..." Daesung gives him a tight smile. "I hate how it reduces me to begging, you know this. I can barely control it."

 _You and me both_ , Seunghyun thinks.

"Maybe I just need to feel a little powerful in the middle of it all."

Daesung's smile is a gentle thing, sympathetic. Seunghyun's heart flutters. Fucking _flutters_.

"I guess bossing's better than begging," he muses.

"Something like that." Daesung eyes close in resignation. "You're right though, it's not me at all."

"It's still you, just another side. Your heats are as much a part of you as this," Seunghyun touches the base of his long tail. "And these," he adds, sliding a hand up the back of Daesung's neck and into his hair until he finds one of his pointed ears. It's a side he's glad he gets to see, even if it isn't often.

"Don't worry." His lips curl into a grin against Daesung's skin. "I like it when you start making demands. Usually means I'm in for a wild ride."

"Thanks for being here," Daesung murmurs. "For coming on such short notice."

"I'll be your booty call anytime you like." Seunghyun blinks. Runs that through his head a few times. The goal is to come off as willing, not starving. "Anytime you need me," he amends.

Daesung hums, thumbing over the backs of his furred ears with such care that if he could Seunghyun would be purring up a storm.

So he pets Daesung for a few quiet minutes, mulling over his words, his confession, his...

He's his _favorite?_

Seunghyun pushes the butterflies down. Swats at them until they flutter to the ground, lifeless. Spreads their pretty wings and stabs pins through them and sets them on a high shelf where he can admire their delicate forms from afar. Look, don't touch. Or maybe he hides them away entirely, adding to that bookshelf of fantasies he tiptoes by but never touches, fearing that if he cracks open even one dusty tome he'll be powerless to put it down again.

Daesung is so close to the truth of why he reacts the way he does-- dangerously close, perhaps closer than he realizes-- yet somehow he keeps missing the mark. Is he really so blind, or is he being intentionally ignorant to spare them both?

Seunghyun wonders if Daesung is even half as practiced at playing pretend as he is.

It would be just like him, he thinks, to resort to a state of _oblivious on purpose_ if it means keeping what they have alive. All the caution Seunghyun lacks Daesung exercises for the both of them.

And anyway, this isn't the time to be taking new steps. Like it or not, the next two years are already plotted out for him. A duty to fulfill, a country to serve. Everything else has to wait, the rest of his life put on hold. Seunghyun supposes that for now, this has to be enough. He just hopes it'll all still be here when he returns, ready for him to take it back. Perhaps take it further.

"I should go now," he says, this time finding that he finally means it.

"Yeah..."

"When I get back we should do it in the pool."

Daesung pales.

"Why even have a pool if you never use it?"

"It came with the house!"

"Scaredy cat," Seunghyun says with the utmost affection.

Daesung's fear of water is deeply rooted in his feline ancestry-- which is why, as important as it is that he learns to swim, no one pressures him about it much. A quick glance at his furry ears and tail is all it takes. His reluctance to enter the water is immediately understood, no questions asked.

Seunghyun is secretly glad he hadn't been around to witness the filming of Daesung's water scene in Bae Bae. He isn't sure he could have stood by and watched while he was _held down by the ankles_ to keep him from thrashing uncontrollably inside the tank.

He wonders how many realize that his fear captured on camera hadn't been just an act.

"I never asked to have a pool," Daesung sulks. "Maybe I should just fill it in."

"If you do, let me know. We have to put it to good use at least once before it's gone." He ruffles Daesung's hair, possibly wrecked beyond repair already so what's a little more fluff? "Don't worry, Daesungie, I won't let you drown."

Daesung swats at him playfully. And when that's not enough to stop his assault his legs soon join in the fray, nearly sending him flying off the end of the bed. To Seunghyun's peril, sometimes he forgets his own strength.

"Alright, alright! I'm out," Seunghyun laughs and stumbles into the attached bathroom to wipe himself down. Wrinkles and folds he can deal with. Things sticking to him uncomfortably in places they shouldn't? He'd rather not.

Along the way his toes snag on Daesung's robe, nearly sending him headlong into the wall. When did that end up on the floor? More importantly, why is he finding it so hard to keep his feet under him tonight?

Across the room Daesung sits up. Seunghyun sees him eyeing the smudges of semen across his abs, now dry and probably pulling at his skin. For a fleeting moment he wonders why he passed up the opportunity to lap that up.

Daesung makes a face at the mess, first up top then down below. Seunghyun tosses him the towel.

"Don't be like that," he says, buttoning his pants. "Just because _you_ don't like it..."

"Then next time you can be in charge of cleanup," Daesung replies, scrubbing at his skin, all that evidence of their self-indulgence disappearing into the towel.

Seunghyun is honestly a little sad to see it go.

"Whatever you want," he says sweetly and turns away before Daesung can spot his wicked grin. He has no idea what he's just unwittingly agreed to. "Anyway, be right back." He turns to go.

"Oh, hey."

Seunghyun pauses in the doorway, ears pricked.

"When you get back... I know I teased you for bringing it, but..." Daesung's tail rises up behind him, the furred tip curling in hopeful interest. "Want to break into that bottle of wine?"

With so much to look forward to, Seunghyun grins and, adding it to his tally for the night, trips out the door-- but thankfully not down the stairs.

 

 

 

 


End file.
